Sujet à Tentation
by Kahlan76
Summary: Siwon est un jeune homme très pieu. Il est amoureux de sa petite amie avec qui il vit le parfait amour. Parfait? Pas totalement car pour la jeune femme leur relation manquerai quelque peu de piment.


Eunsil jeta un dernier coup d'œil au miroir avant d'ouvrir à la porte. Elle se devait d'être parfaite ce soir. Robe blanche à volant rose en dentelle, mini vague, maquillage soulignant ses yeux, et un léger gloss sur ses lèvres. La jeune femme ne s'était jamais trouvé particulièrement belle, plutôt quelconque même, mais en vu de cette Saint Valentin, les efforts étaient de mises.

Tout en expirant doucement elle ouvrit enfin. Il était là, lui tournant le dos, sans doute pour guetter un éventuel intrus. Mais quand enfin il lui fit face, elle eut envie de courir dans ses bras. Siwon portait encore ses lunettes de soleil, mais le sourire qui lui adressait la fit vaciller. Il rentra doucement et ferma la porte derrière lui, sans dire un mot. Quand la clenche retomba il l'enlaça.

Elle jeta ses mains autour de son cou pour lui faire comprendre ce qu'elle voulait. Et comme à chaque foi il comprit. Il enleva ses lunettes de manière plus sexy que toute les idoles aurait pu le faire sur scène et se pencha. Sa bouche se posa d'abord sur sa lèvre supérieur puis inférieur avant de vraiment approfondir le baiser. Eunsil sentit encore ce trouble qui l'envahissait à chaque rapprochement physique. Sa langue jouant consciencieusement avec la sienne, ses mains caressant tantôt ses cheveux, tantôt sa nuque... tout cela l'amenait toujours plus prés de l'évanouissement! Dieu, qu'il embrassait bien!

C'était une des rares choses qui lui faisait pardonner à ce Dieu justement! Il avait crée l'être parfait, beau, sensible, drôle, respectueux, intelligent, doué pour la danse, doté d'une sublime voix aussi bien quand il chantait que quand il parlait... et pur! Désespérément pur! Avant de le rencontrer, la pauvre spectatrice qu'elle était, croyait surtout en un chiqué monstre! Aucune chance qu'il soit encore vierge... Aussi probable que les conneries d'anneau de pureté des stars Disney, tiens!

Et pourtant quand il y a un an il s'était rencontré dans un studio d'enregistrement où elle travaillait en tant que standardiste, elle aurait du se douter qu'il ne mentait pas. Il avait mis 2 mois à enfin lui parler, malgré les nombreux regards échangés jusque là. 3 de plus pour l'embrasser, et leur premier baiser remontait maintenant à 9 mois! 9 très long mois! Siwon avait été honnête quand, prétextant de l'humour, elle avait néanmoins lancé le sujet. Le jeune homme lui avait dit que pour lui, les relations intimes étaient exclus avant le mariage...

Pourtant à chaque fois qu'ils s'embrassaient, elle savait qu'il l'aimait, et cela il lui avait déjà dit, mais elle espérait qu'elle l'attiré aussi. En résumé, pour un être aussi pieu, il se fichait de lui faire vivre un enfer quotidien. Eunsil n'avait rien d'une aguicheuse, qui allumait les mecs sans arrêts, mais elle aimait Siwon plus qu'elle ne se savait capable d'aimer. Et cette amour passait par l'envie de le toucher et de se donner à lui.

Si elle vivait cette merveilleuse histoire d'amour avec un autre, il n'y aurait rien eu de mal. Mais voilà, avec Siwon, ne serait ce que penser à ça, lui donner l'impression d'être une immonde pécheresse qui voulait attirer dans ses filets Siwon pour le sortir du jardin d'Eden. Il la lâcha enfin, même si elle ressentit que c'était avec un peu de mal, et la devança dans le salon.

Pendant qu'elle le détaillait de derrière (avec encore une pointe de culpabilité)elle fit une prière silencieuse "S'il vous plait, laissez le juste déviez de la route avec moi... juste passer la nuit !".

_ Oh ça à l'air délicieux... tu as fait tout ça toute seule mon amour?  
_ Oui, c'est la Saint valentin, il fallait bien marqué ça! De plus ça faisait longtemps qu'on avait pu passer une soirée ensemble.  
_ Désolé! J'ai pas une minute à moi en ce moment. Et venir discrètement n'es pas facile, en temps de promo plus qu'en nul autre, on n'est suivi.  
_Je sais bien, raison de plus pour profiter de cette soirée. Je te sers un verre de vin.

Elle essaya de se convaincre que l'idée que l'alcool le débarrasserait de sa "pureté" la dérangerait... EunSil se tapa la tête avec acharnement profitant que l'amour de sa vie ne la regarde pas.

_ Et les garçons n'ont rien dit sur le fait que tu les laisse?  
_ Non certain sont avec leur copines aussi, et d'autre bien plus heureux ensemble. En plus Heechul et parti en Chine pour le week end.  
_ La princesse va retrouver son prince, c'est mignon.  
_Et moi aussi, j'ai retrouvé ma reine à moi.

Encore une fois Siwon posa le verre et lui déposa un léger baiser sur le front, avant de se détourner vers le repas. EunSil se mordit les lèvres afin que la douleur lui fasse passé les autre idées qu'elle avait en tête! Il allait cause sa perte!

Le repas se passa merveilleusement. Tout deux se racontèrent les dernières nouvelles, ce qu'ils allaient faire dans les prochains jours, etc. Siwon la fit de nouveau mourir de rire, et elle eu l'impression encore une fois que jamais elle ne pourrait se passer de lui. Puis ils s'installèrent dans la canapé , Eunsil reposant entre ses bras pour regarder un film.

La jeune femme ne pouvait s'empêcher de jouer avec les boutons de manchette de Siwon on bien de jouer avec sa main sur son torse. L'odeur qu'il dégageait aurait suffit à elle seule à la laisser pour morte. Elle ferma les yeux quelque secondes pour rêver de ce que pourrait donner ce moment si il n'était pas ce Siwon là. Si elle pouvait passer sa main sous sa chemise, si elle pouvait toucher sa peau et la caresser jusqu'à ce qu'il ai envie d'elle autant qu'elle avait envie de lui.

Pourtant elle n'en fit rien et ce fut en fantasmant sur son petit ami qu'elle s'endormit dans ses bras... Quand elle re réveilla le matin avant même d'ouvrir les yeux elle avait eu conscience du pathétique de la soirée d'hier, mais ce fut quand elle remarqua l'odeur de Siwon qu'elle se rendit compté également de son ironie... Comme dans sa prière elle avait bien passé la nuit dans ses bras, sur le canapé.

_Siwon... réveilles toi!  
_Hum... hyung, laisses moi dormir encore.

Et voilà qu'il la prenait pour son manager... tristes 24 heures pour une femme amoureuse...

_Siwon, tu es encore chez moi! Tu n'a pas des répétitions aujourd'hui?  
_Oh mon dieu oui!

Il se leva en vitesse et sans même prendre une douche mais en prenant le temps d'embrasser sa petite amie il déguerpit... les idols ont ils un haleine fraiche le matin? EunSil devait avoir une perle rare car oui Siwon sentait tout le temps bon!

La jeune femme prit le temps de ranger son appartement, de se détendre dans un bain chaud et de profiter de son jour de congé. Une fois de nouveau assise sur le canapé elle se prit à encore une fois imaginer ce qui aurait pu être sa nuit. Elle devenait franchement dingue avec cette histoire! Finalement devenir bonne sœur pourrait être son dernier salut!

Trois mois durèrent ainsi. EunSil en venait à se demander si elle pourrait continuer comme ça. Elle se détestait de penser comme un mec, comme si le sexe pouvait être la seule base d'un couple. Mais à chaque fois qu'elle en venait à se dire que si il ne la touchait pas, elle le quitterait elle se rappeler que l'alternative d'être sans lui était pire que le néant. Alors elle reprenait sur elle.

Mais la jeune femme ne se reconnaissait plus, elle avait l'impression parfois de se voir elle même agir bien plus froidement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Siwon faisait comme si il ne remarquait rien, agissait toujours aussi tendrement mais elle voyait bien qu'il était blessé par ses réponses évasives.

Ce soir encore ils avaient quelque chose à fêter leur un an...et la quasi seule chose à laquelle elle associer cette année était bien sur son amour, sa tendresse, son amitié, sa confiance...et UN AN D'ABSTINENCE... Elle avait eu la bêtise de garder tout ça sur le coeur, mais était bien décidé à relâcher les reines!

Quand il rentra chez elle, pour la première fois depuis le début du mois... elle agit comme d'habitude, accepta avec neutralité son baiser (en fait lui sauta dessus comme un dernier vestige d'un contact physique), et le fit s'asseoir sur le canapé. Il devait normalement aller au cinéma avant de revenir mangé, or se retrouver dans une pièce (bon une très grande pièce...) assis l'un à coté de l'autre avec toute l'intimité que ça implique ( bon avec des tas de personnes au alentour) ne la motivait pas.

_Siwon... il faut qu'on parle.

Sitôt le sourire qui se figea devant le visage de l'homme qu'elle aimait tant, voulut lui faire tout arrêter...tampis elle s'achèterait un sex toy...

Non définitivement non...

_J'ai quelque chose sur le cœur, dont il faut absolument que je me libère.  
_Parles mon amour... je t'écoute...

Elle ne sut pas si c'était l'attitude d'un petit ami aimant, ou d'une saleté de prêtre!

_Tu sais comme je t'aime...  
_[Moi aussi je t'aime...  
_Oui je sais... je sais... Toutefois même si notre relation peu paraitre idyllique; je souffre vraiment d'une chose.  
_Laquelle?

EunSil s'était bien douté qu'il serait difficile de lui en parler, et très peu probable que cet homme qui était la pureté même devine tout seul. Elle prit donc une grande inspiration pour lâcher un mot, qui elle l'espérait n'allait pas lui faire sortir les crucifix.

_Le sexe...

La jeune femme essaya de se convaincre qu'il n'avais pas sursauté, et qu'il ne s'était pas subrepticement replier au fond du canapé.

_Comprend moi, je sais que tu as de grandes idéologies, que je respecte infiniment et qu'ils ont fait de toi l'homme que j'aime... MAIS je n'ai pas grandit aussi pieusement que toi sans doute, parce que mon... désir de toi est trop fort pour que je le garde pour moi. J'ai envie d'aller plus loin que nos baisers. Je veux me donner à toi, dans tes bras...je veux...  
_Arrêtes s'il te plait...

Siwon évitait son regard... était elle un tel monstre pour vouloir faire l'amour avec l'homme qu'elle aimait?

_Tu sais, que pour moi le se... le sexe n'est pas envisageable avant le mariage.

Oui elle le savait, mais ne comprenait il pas que ce manque allait la rendre dingue et le poussait à la quitter?

_]Mais tu m'aimes...  
_Cela n'a rien avoir Eunsil.  
_Alors c'est peut être juste que ... tu me désire pas.

La jeune femme s'en voulut de ne pas y avoir pensé. Il l'aimait peut être mais platoniquement... comme on aime une sœur, une mère...une cousine éloigné. Il ne voulait pas se fondre en elle et former un couple avec des perspective d'avenir. Cela la rendait folle, elle voulut pleurer mais se retint par égard à cette amertume qui grandissait.

_Notre couple est voué à l'échec.  
_POUR çA?  
_Oui...exactement car si je n'ai pas tout...je ne veux rien!  
_EUNSIL! Écoute moi.

Siwon la tenait fermement par les épaules. La jeune femme en regardant ses yeux, compris que se ne serait pas elle qui serait capable de le rendre fou de désir, de le rendre tellement amoureux qu'il en oublierait tout ses principes, même pour une nuit. Non, avec elle, il serait toujours le Siwon si angélique qu'elle ne pourra jamais atteindre. Et cet ange ne la laisserait pas partir si simplement ; elle devait le blesser.

_Non, c'est fini. Il n'y a plus aucun intérêt. J'aurais voulut au moins me vanter d'avoir dépuceler Siwon des Super Junior, mais définitivement c'est impossible. Pas grave mes copines m'envieront quand même assez...  
_Te vanter? T'envier? Siwon des Super Junior?  
_Et bien oui. Tu me plaisais mais en plus savoir que tu était une des idoles les plus convoités... hum quel challenge. Bon j'ai fini par bien t'apprécier mais j'ai aucune intention de signer pour un mariage rien que pour t'avoir dans mon lit, hein! Faut pas exagéré.

Eunsil voulut reprendre tout les mensonges dit et effacer ce regard que Siwon posait sur elle. Elle venait de blesser un ange, commettre un pêcher sans doute encore pire que lui faire connaitre l'amour physique.

_Notre relation n'avait de but que de te vanter après?

Sa voix tressaillait, chaque mot devait lui couter.

_Pendant un an? Tu as joué la comédie pendant un an?  
_Oui...ne devrais je pas tenté une audition à la SM moi aussi?

Elle se dégoutait elle même...Siwon finit par lâcher ses épaules tellement brusquement qu'elle en perdit l'équilibre et tomba sur la commode derrière elle. Sitôt Siwon se retourna vers elle afin de l'aider à se lever, l'air coupable... cette ange était il si peu enclin à s'en aller?

_Inutile de me tendre la main... si ce n'est que ça, ça me sert à rien... vas t en maintenant.

Il finit tout de même par se relever et sans la regarder sortit de l'appartement. Eunsil , seule peina à se remettre debout. Non pas à cause de sa chute mais bel et bien car les larmes n'en faisant désormais plus qu'à leur tête, son souffle était tout aussi coupé. Elle venait de mettre dehors le plus bel être qu'elle avait connu. Ses sanglots devenaient toujours plus fort. elle était tombé dans le néant qu'elle craignait. Un néant ou Siwon n'était plus, où il ne dirait plus jamais qu'il l'aimait, ou il ne l'embrasserai plus jamais... ou sa frustration n'était plus qu'un rêve lointain qui n'avait plus aucune raison de se réaliser.

Elle pleurait si bien qu'elle ne l'entendit pas revenir.

_Je t'ai ramener des pochettes réfrigérés du pharmacien, je sais que tu n'a jamais rien de la sorte chez toi...

EunSil releva les yeux si vite qu'elle faillit de nouveau voir trouble. Pourquoi devait il revenir? Pourquoi devait il la voir ainsi, à pleurer si fort pour lui? Il s'agenouilla auprès d'elle.

_Pourquoi tu tente de ma faire du mal quand ça t'en fait autant à toi? EunSil, ne dis plus de bêtise, sinon j'aurais toujours plus peur de te perdre...

La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de lui sauter dans les bras. Elle l'aimait tellement que l'idée de l'avoir définitivement perdu ne serait ce que quelque minute aurait pu aussi bien l'a tuer. Le sentir l'enlacer, enfouir sa tête dans son cou, sentir ses larmes sur son épaule...

_Siwon? Tu pleures?  
_Je t'aime EunSil, je pourrais passer chaque seconde de ma vie à te le ne me ment plus sinon c'est moi qui vais devenir fou.  
_Je te le promet... je suis désolé mon amour.

Siwon releva la tête et Eunsil sécha ses larmes de ses mains. Lui préféra se baisser sur le visage de la femme qu'il aimait, et embrassa le tracé de ses larmes à elle. Celui ci le mena sur sa bouche. Le jeune homme la serra plus fort prés de lui. Il aventura ses mains sur son dos, lui caressant la peau jusqu'à ses omoplates. Eunsil se laissa aller, profitant du léger contact qui la troublait déjà beaucoup trop.

Siwon se détacha enfin d'elle mais laissa ses mains sous son t shirt, sur ses hanches.

_Je te désire Eunsil, chaque baiser est physiquement et psychologiquement très dur pour moi aussi... je veux conquérir tout ton corps, effacer toute trace de ceux qui aurait pu passer avant moi, t'entendre dire que tu aurais voulu n'attendre que moi car je suis le seul que tu aimeras tout le reste de ta vie. Je te trouve si belle, si tentante... Eunsil.

Ses yeux avaient changer d'aspect, comme si Siwon avait enlever un masque. Ses mains se firent plus pressentes tout autour de sa taille. Puis il fit doucement passer son débardeur, au dessus de sa tête. Il la pris dans ses bras et l'emporta sur son lit. Eunsil osait à peine le regardait dans les yeux, ce qu'elle y avait lu plus tôt l'avait bien trop bouleversé...Elle le laissa donc défaire les boutons de sa jupe et lui enlever totalement.

Elle se savait quasiment nue devant ses yeux, et ce fut elle qui redevint timide. Elle se faisait l'effet d'être ,elle, vierge entre des mains expertes, or c'était tout le contraire. Alors qu'il lui prit le menton pour la forcer à le regarder, elle osa enfin. Son regard la fit frémir toute entière, il y avait bel et bien un désir, fort, puissant, incontrôlable... mais même ainsi il ressemblait à un ange car il dégageait encore tellement d'amour et de tendresse.

_Je t'aime... j'espère être à la hauteur de mes sentiments.

Une lueur de doute et d'inquiétude passa. Eunsil comprit qu'elle devait le rassurer. Elle se releva donc et commença donc elle même à lui enlever son T Shirt. La jeune femme embrassa le creux de son cou et continua jusqu'à ses épaules puis passant derrière lui... s'aventura jusqu'à ses omoplates pendant que ses mains caressaient son torse jusqu'à sa fermeture de son jean qu'elle ouvrit.

Bientôt ce fut lui qui se trouva nu avant elle. L'émotion qu'elle ressentit à la pensé d'avoir été la seule à le voir si abandonné, dévasta ses dernières pudeurs. Elle se colla donc à lui en prenant son visage entre ses mains.

_J'aurais voulu attendre pour toi car je sais que ce moment sera le plus beau de toute ma vie passée... Je t'aime trop fort Siwon...

Il reprit constance, plus gêné par sa nudité et son émoi visible, il l'embrassa avec passion, la laissant peu à peu en tenue d'Eve.

Elle s'allongea sous son impulsion le laissant prendre le contrôle, dont elle le savait totalement capable. Le jeune homme caressa la peau qu'il rencontrait contre sa paume, et embrassa celle qui le tentait plus encore. Il mordilla ainsi son oreille, ses épaules ses seins, le creux de ses hanches. Puis le sensualité se mêlant de nouveau avec la tendresse embrassa ce terrain, si nouveau pour lui, se laissant guider par le bonheur qu'exprimait sa partenaire.

Eunsil avait du mal à se retenir de lui crier de joindre enfin leur corps ensemble. Mais elle savait ce moment tellement précieux, et ceci pour eux deux. Ainsi elle profita de tout et pris son temps quand elle l'aida à connaitre pour la première fois la jouissance même si ce n'était pas en elle, mais juste grâce à elle... Elle voulut lui laisser le temps de redescendre, mais le voile dans ses yeux étaient toujours présent alors il voulut sitôt reprendre leur jeux et leur caresses.

Lui qui voulait sans doute prendre son temps pour la même raison que elle, n'en put tout de même plus et lia doucement leur deux corps. Tout le long de la conquête du corps de Siwon sur celui de Eunsil, les deux amants se regardèrent droit dans les yeux, seuls témoin des larmes de l'autre... A chacun des mouvements de Siwon, ils semblaient se dire « Je t'aime ».

Quand enfin ils atteignirent la jouissance ensemble, se laissant reposer dans les bras l'un de l'autre, il n'y avait plus de larmes juste des sourires confiants et heureux. Pendant de longues minutes ils ne se dirent rien, écoutant seulement le souffle de l'autre. Mais Siwon se leva le premier pris une petite boite dans la poche de son jean et se ré allongea à ses cotés. Il prit sa main et joua avec jusqu'à ce que Eunsil leva les yeux vers lui.

_EunSil... voudrait tu... prendre tes responsabilités?

Il avait dit ça tout en glissant un anneau d'or blanc au doigt de la jeune femme. Celle-ci ne la regardant que vaguement, préféra regarder le visage de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

_J'avais l'intention de te faire ma demande de toute façon... mais maintenant tu ne peux plus refuser.  
_J'en ai aucune intention... laisse moi t'épouser alors.

Siwon qui n'avait jamais pécher avant ce soir, pécha de nouveau dans la foulé. Eunsil elle profita de cet ange qui était tombé du ciel, rien que pour elle.  
OS de Miaka


End file.
